Kobayashi Maru (novel)
For other similarly named articles, see: Kobayashi Maru. | editor = | author =Andy Mangels & Michael A. Martin| omnibus = | format =Paperback | published =September 2008 | pages =352 | publisher =Pocket Books | ISBN =ISBN 1-4165-5480-7 | altcover = | date =22 May - 25 July 2155 Days 29-40, Month of K'ri'Brax Year of Kahless 781 Flashback: 2135 Vulcan year 8737 | }} Introduction (blurb) To protect the cargo ships essential to the continuing existence of the fledgling Coalition of Planets, the captains of the United Earth's Starfleet are ordered to interstellar picket duty, with little more to do than ask "Who goes there?" into the darkness of space. Captain Jonathan Archer of the Enterprise™ seethes with frustration, wondering if anyone else can see what he sees. A secret, closed, militaristic society, convinced that their survival hangs by a thread, who view their neighbors as a threat to their very existence -- the Spartans of ancient Greece, the Russians of the old Soviet Union, the Koreans under Kim Il-sung -- with only one goal: attain ultimate power, no matter the cost. The little-known, never-seen Romulans seem to live by these same principles. The captain realizes that the bond between the signers of the Coalition charter is fragile and likely to snap if pushed. But he knows that the Romulans are hostile, and he believes they are the force behind the cargo ship attacks. If asked, Archer can offer no proof without endangering his friend's life. To whom does he owe his loyalty: his friend, his world, the Coalition? And by choosing one, does he not risk losing all of them? What is the solution to a no-win scenario? Summary References Characters :Haroun al-Rashid • Jonathan Archer • Gregory Black • Gannet Brooks • George Casey • Anlenthoris ch'Vhendreni • Samuel Gardner • Gora bim Gral • Erika Hernandez • Hojlach • L'Nel • Jie Cong Li • Travis Mayweather • Phlox • Porthos • Qrad • Ra'wI Qeq • Malcolm Reed • Nathan Samuels • Hoshi Sato • Avaranthi sh'Rothress • Solkar • Soval • Eric Stillwell • T'Pol • Charles Tucker III • Valdore • Ya'Vang • Grethe Zor Clark • John Paul Densmore • Douglas • George Elliot • God • Kahless the Unforgettable • Robert Alan Krieger • Raymond Daniel Manzarek • James Douglas Morrison • Palmieri • John Frederick Paxton • William Shakespeare • Sisyphus • T'Pau • Tartarus Starships and vehicles :Enterprise (NX-01) ( ) • Columbia (NX-02) ( ) • • Shuttlepod One Locations :Sto-Vo-Kor Stellar :SuD'eng Nebula Planets, moons, and planetoids :Earth • Vulcan • Qo'noS • Draylax • Deneva • Tellar • Alpha Centauri • Centauri III Planetary :New Samarkand • Australia Races and cultures :Andorian • Human • Klingon • Romulan • Tellarite • Vulcan • Coridan Prime • Andoria • Adigeon Prime • Aenir • Xindi • Denebulan • Orion • Breen States and organizations :Coalition of Planets • Earth Starfleet • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Earth Cargo Service • United Earth • United Earth Space Probe Agency • Coalition of Planets Security Council • Military Assault Command Operations • Terra Prime Other :All's Well That Ends Well • Middlemarch • The Doors • Roadhouse Blues • kilaan • qelI'qam • bat'leth • bregit • disruptor • lup • Barge of the Dead • dog • brass • pirate • Swiss • uniform • Gruyére cheese • Coalition Compact • goose • holocam • Gordian knot • gargoyle • cricket • PADD • dilithium Appendices *Andy Mangels released a teaser cover on his website, the alien text featured on this teaser is apparently a cryptogram in Romulan characters. Related stories Timeline | nextMB=The Sundered |}} | prevdate=Preconceptions| nextdate=The Forge |}} External links * Category:ENT Novels